Roses
by Annie Rini Romanov
Summary: A Harry and Ginny scene, how I think they should fall in love. Slight OoTP spoliers. Please R&R! Constructive critizism welcme!


A/N: For those of whom that want a short little thought of Harry and Ginny, this is perfect for you. Just the way I think they should discover each other. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.    

            Harry sat on a bench in the Hogwarts garden, reveling in the crisp spring evening, thinking dreamily of flying his Firebolt to the nearest cloud and taking a handful of it back. He rolled a rose around languorously between his thumb and his index finger, then let out a sudden cry of pain and threw the rose to the ground. 

            "Stupid thorns…" he muttered to himself, grounding the beautiful blood-red flower under his shoe, his mood darkening. Why did people think roses were so great anyway? Sure, they were pretty, but they had thorns that pricked you when you held them, and you could never see their core, they were enveloped in so many layers…kind of like girls, Harry realized bitterly. Especially Cho Chang. Just thinking about her caused terrible pangs in his stomach, so he tried to stop thinking about her.

            The fragrance of roses, too heavily exaggerated to be real, sat down beside him. Ginny Weasly pulled a rubber band out of her pocket, and without seeming to notice Harry goggling at her, started to stretch it, pulling it as hard as she could without breaking it. Harry watched her for a while, and then started to get up. 

            "Whenever I've done something stupid, I stretch a rubber band. It's a nervous habit I picked up from my Mum." Ginny explained suddenly. Taking this as a hint that she wanted to talk, Harry seated himself a little closer to Ginny this time, and waited politely for her to go on. When she didn't, Harry cleared his throat self-consciously and began. 

            "Er…what'd you do that was stupid?" Harry tried to act as if he talked with girls in such a romantic setting as a garden all the time and could tell that he was failing miserably. Ginny giggled, and Harry was horrified that he had said something so completely and utterly wrong that she thought him silly and would whack him with her rubber band or something. Ginny must have noticed, for she stopped giggling (with a great deal of difficulty it seemed) and grinned at him reassuringly. 

            "Harry," she started. "You know that I've been going out with Dean Thomas, right?" Harry nodded, feeling better that she wasn't giggling. In fact, she seemed rather serious now. Her long eyelashes drooped gloomily, and she rested her chin in her hand, staring solemnly at the statue of a garden gnome in front of them. Drawing a heavy sigh, she continued. "I caught him with Violet Quibbles tonight." Seeing the look on Harry's face she said quickly, "Not doing anything, of course, Dean isn't like that. He's rather sweet and romantic, but seeing him with Violet tonight….well…I don't know. I realized he's not the kind of person that I would want to end up with. I mean, he's not weird, or anything…he's just, um…." She paused, seemingly unsure of what to say, and Harry was more confused than ever. Why was she telling him this? 

            "Ginny…I don't understand." Harry confessed. Ginny sat up straight and looked up at him pleadingly. 

            "I want someone who will listen to me, and care about me, who I can count on for anything…" her voice was desperate. Harry peered at her, bewildered by her behavior. 

            "Ginny-" 

            "Oh don't you see Harry? I'm talking about _you_!" Ginny's outburst left him shocked. For the first time since he had met her, Harry looked at Ginny, noticing her for the first time. She was beautiful…her lips were full and pouty, and her hair, oh! Harry sucked in a quick intake of breath. It was fiery red, silky and thick. Delicate wisps fell gracefully over her chocolate kiss eyes, which were draped in thick black eyelashes. Her movements, like liquid, were smooth. She seemed like an angel to Harry, to delicate to touch. He was suddenly painfully aware of his own appearance, and tried in vain to make his hair lie flat. 

            To Harry's horror, he realized that Ginny was on the verge of tears. This could be just like Cho, all over again! 

            "Please, don't cry!" He said anxiously. Surely he wasn't that horrible looking….

            Ginny gave a great shudder, and sidled a little bit closer to Harry. 

            "It was horrible when I realized I still like you…and…." She tried to go on, but she was now crying fully now. Harry felt his stomach drop agonizingly. She did hate him! It was his fault she was so upset, after all. 

            "I'm sorry!" he gasped, quite at a loss for words. Ginny smiled up at him shyly through her tears. Suddenly, Harry felt something. He wasn't quite sure what it was, he felt, _full_. Not the sickening dread he felt with Cho. Ginny slipped her arms around his waist, and it just felt _right_. Harry remembered the lust he had felt about Cho. Being with Ginny was different. He felt complete, like he belonged with her. Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny, pulling her into a heartfelt embrace. He buried his face in her hair, breathing in the luscious rose scent, probably her shampoo. 

            They sat there for a long time, being complete and whole. Ginny's soft body against his fit so perfectly, and suddenly, Harry knew why people loved Roses. 

It was hard, to make it perfect. I had a scene in my head, and it had to be just right. I think I finally achieved it. Harry and Ginny forever! 


End file.
